


Something on Your Mind?

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Danger Kink, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gunplay, M/M, Return of the Coin Argument, Shameless Smut, and, handjobs, just a tiny bit though, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: You gotta pass the time in a safe house somehow and Jeremy's got a couple ideas.





	

There were about 3 different ways a heist could go. The first way meant that everything went flawlessly. Geoff would conceive a well thought-out plan and explain it to everyone so that they knew what to do. They would then manage to each pull off their respective jobs efficiently and accurately. They got their score and got out better off than they went in.

The second way was complete failure. Anything that could go wrong, would. People got hurt or arrested, civilians ended up in some serious danger, and no money was made. These were the days that the Fake AH Crew dreaded. It happened much more often than any of them wanted to admit.

The third way was really an entire category. It was any heist that fell in the middle. Maybe they got out with the money but someone got hurt. Or perhaps they got split up and had to improvise the rest of the job.

Gavin had once compared it to a roll of dice with 6 being the good outcome, 1 being the bad, and all the others being neutral. While at times it seemed an adequate analogy because they never knew going in what they’d end up with, it wasn’t very mathematically correct. Ryan was quick to point out that there were whole probability models that needed to be taken into account. And there weren’t really a set number of outcomes as each job was different. An entire equation could probably be developed if they sunk enough time into it. According to Michael, though, they were “both stupid and need to focus more on your damn jobs and not fucking math! This is why we keep fucking up the jobs, god damnit!”

They’d called the argument a tie.

“Hey Jeremy, wouldn’t you say that two thirds of our jobs go sideways but only moderately sideways?” Ryan asked, eyebrows scrunched up and eyes squinted. Surely it can’t have been that many. There was a reason people feared them after all. They weren’t that terrible

There was a moment of silence as Jeremy considered it. “Nah. It’s definitely more than two thirds. Maybe, like, five in six,” he finally decided. 

“Now that just seems unfair.” Jeremy shrugged in a way that read loud and clear as ‘I don’t make the rules’ so Ryan didn’t bother to respond. He was starting to believe that Gavin’s die analogy was perhaps more accurate than he cared to say. And he wouldn’t. This realization was never making it out of his mind.

The pair were holed up in some shit motel in the foothills of Mount Chiliad. Normally they owned the property that they decided to lay low in but, well… Improvised plans led them to some interesting places. They’d managed to lose the cops just before stumbling upon this place. It’s owner had been properly motivated not to squeal. Which just left them to wait out the time until Geoff sent out the all-clear. 

They’d been here for about an hour now so it would probably be another 5 before they left this room. Geoff had a tendency to push things longer than needed. It was probably a smart move but always seemed an overreaction when it came to the waiting phase.

And while Ryan seemed perfectly content to sit on the bed cleaning a gun without a care in the world, Jeremy wasn’t. His entire body still hummed with adrenaline and sitting here like this was infuriating. He needed to do something, anything, and this shitty motel wasn’t offering much in the way of mental stimulation. The small tv on the dresser flickered between images of a news crew and footage from the job they’d just pulled and several boxes of chinese food were spread out across the table. He’d tried playing cards but there were only so many times you could fail a game of solitaire before getting bored. 

Which left daydreaming. Or, perhaps that wasn’t the word for it. Perhaps reliving the past day was better. For how often they were partnered, he didn’t need a reminder of just how dangerous Ryan could be yet he never found himself turning down the chance. He looked like some kind of dark god while cutting through cops with his pistol or knives. He murdered without remorse or hesitation and it seemed nothing was able to hurt him. Bullets whizzed by him, never landing but always getting close and he was able to dodge or counter every punch as if he knew it was coming. It really shouldn’t have been as thrilling to Jeremy as it was. 

Even now, he acted as if the past few hours hadn’t happened. Everything about him was perfectly relaxed from the way his lips twitched up in a smile any time the reporting droning on the news mentioned the Vagabond and what a kill count he’d amassed tonight to the way his fingers expertly worked the gun, sliding pieces apart and together again as he cleaned them. On closer observation, Jeremy noted that he had been repeating the same motions over and over so perhaps it was more something to do with his hands then an actual chore. He’d no doubt finished cleaning the gun 15 minutes ago. 

But it wasn’t that Jeremy focused in on. It was the way his makeup had run together in the shower he’d took as soon as they’d gotten into the room; the way it looked even more haunting now as his lips curled into a half-smile. The way his own mouth went dry and his eyes wandered more to focus on his bare chest and blood-spattered jeans then one again to his fingers, sliding over the metal. 

And good lord, he should be thinking about literally anything else right now. 

It wasn’t that they hadn’t fucked before. This wasn’t some new realization that he was overwhelmingly attracted to everything about Ryan. But this was hardly the time or place for that sort of thing. The cops could find them any moment. Or Geoff could call and order them off to somewhere safer. Hell, one time he’d been called up out of the blue as backup for Gavin who’d pushed his luck too far and ended up letting the police back on his trail.

Now definitely wasn’t the time to give in to the blush no doubt creeping up his neck and the heat pooling in his core and the tension winding tighter and tighter in his chest. He should be finding some way to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him to forget everything that could go wrong and just do something about it.

It was taking so much mental energy to stay in place apparently that he forgot to make any attempt at hiding his expression. It wasn’t long before Ryan glanced in his direction and caught on. He got a look on his face that Jeremy knew all too well: the downturned eyes and barely there smile that still managed to reach his cheeks saying he knew exactly what was going on. And that damn, dark chuckle that followed. It would’ve been easier to blow off if Jeremy didn’t know for certain it was genuine amusement. It would be so much easier if he could pretend it was just for show. 

“Got something on your mind, Monster Truck?” Ryan teased. He always had too much fun with that codename in particular. He knew exactly how it sound rolling off his tongue; knew exactly what it did to Jeremy. The chance to use it while he was already having trouble was just too good to pass up. 

Jeremy had do a hard swallow and blink a few times before managing to say anything. “Uh, yeah no, nothing really. Just thinking about, ya know… Crew stuff.” His voice trailed off and he looked away before the blush could fully reach his cheeks. It was the worst possible excuse and he knew it. 

One of the worst things to come of his relationship with Ryan? They both liked to wait for the other to act first. The exception: teasing. Ryan loved to tease Jeremy and string him out as long as he could.

“I’m sure,” he replied, shifting slightly so his legs fell further apart. He didn’t even have to look up to see the reaction that had.

Jeremy really wanted to pretend that it didn’t effect him at all. And maybe it was just the reporter rambling in the background or the way Ryan was letting his hands and gun slip further and further down towards his crotch, but his eyes couldn’t leave the metal.

He couldn’t help but imagine Ryan turning it on him. The gun pressed against his temple with those icy blue eyes staring down at him, lacking any kind of hesitation. Just the idea of it sent another shiver down his spine and had him squirming in his seat. He wasn’t entirely sure if the low chuckle he heard just after was real or imagined but either way, it did little to help his situation.

There were a few failed attempts at words before Jeremy managed to speak. “Maybe I wasn’t thinking about crew stuff,” he admitted, eyes flicking up to find Ryan’s staring right back at him. Maintaining eye contact, Ryan let his tongue flick out to run across his lips. 

“Oh?” he purred, sitting up straighter and leaning closer to Jeremy. 

A fog seemed to be filling Jeremy’s mind and he could do little more than nod. Suddenly he felt very much like some little forest animal being hunted which just served to send his heart racing even faster. 

Ryan stopped advancing, instead, moving to the edge of the bed and swinging his legs off. “Well, come show me what you were thinking about.”

The chair Jeremy’d been sitting in went tumbling to the floor in his rush to scramble to Ryan. He could help but laugh at that, giving the man now crouched between his knees an affectionate smile. It wavered slightly upon seeing the uncertainty in Jeremy’s eyes though and he reached out to caress his cheek. “Is something wrong?”

It took several seconds for Jeremy to put together the words and Ryan was infinitely patient, never rushing him. “I want you to shove your pistol in my mouth,” he finally said, words tumbling together and face burning bright red.

“Oh.” Well, it certainly hadn’t been what he was expecting. Then again, he could never say no to Jeremy.

The fingers still lingering along Jeremy’s jaw disappeared suddenly and the pistol clicked back together with a snap. It was inches from his face in under two seconds, barrel level with his eyes. The thrill that visibly ran through him had Ryan relaxing again, all signs of surprise gone from his face. “What are you waiting for? Get to it,” he ordered, voice cold.

It was everything Jeremy had dreamed it would be. He surged up, wrapping his lips up around the metal and pulling it back down with him. Ryan grunted in surprise but let Jeremy tug his hand around without resistance. The ease of it surprised Jeremy but didn’t lessen his enjoyment of the moment in the least. He just filed it away for later and focused on the task at hand. 

Now, as it turned out, the fantasy and reality of what he was doing didn’t quite line up. For one, the kind of pistol that Ryan used was most definitely not dick shaped. Maybe if he’d had a six-shooter or something. But no, the metal invading his mouth was most definitely rectangular and did not fit nearly as well was he’d hoped it would. His teeth brushed against the top and bottom of the barrel as he tried to work his tongue around it. 

While he focused his eyes drifted closed. Tentatively he leaned forward, pushing his jaw further apart to take more of it into his mouth. While he had the chance he glanced up to catch Ryan’s eyes and licked around the width of the barrel before closing his lips and eyes once again. Proud of the pleasant hum that had earned him, Jeremy began to bob his head more. 

It tasted better than he expected honestly. Gunpowder was always so explosive that he’d expected the taste to parallel that. Instead, it merely tasted metallic and vaguely peppery. Not an entirely bad taste and barely there anyways. Ryan had done a good job cleaning it apparently.

The sight was oddly intoxicating for Ryan. He’d never before considered the idea. Guns weren’t particularly phallic and he’d never wanted to hurt his lover. The Vagabond act had more or less always dropped as soon as he and his lover got into the bedroom. But seeing Jeremy worshipping his gun like that, it had tingles dancing all over every inch of his skin. 

Every little movement, he could practically feel on his dick and it wasn’t long before it was calling for the same treatment. But he wasn’t ready to give up this game just yet. Not before he’d had his fun. 

It only took him about 30 seconds to figure out Jeremy’s rhythm. Then he bided his time until Jeremy seemed to be working mostly on auto-pilot before pushing his hand forward as Jeremy leaned forward as well. The extra couple inches surprised him and his eyes flew open, fighting off a cough and struggling not to lean back. Neither moved while he got himself under control. 

Then Jeremy looked up, straight into Ryan’s eyes, and leaned in more, effectively deep throating the barrel. It forced his jaw even further open and drool leaked from lips, running down his chin. Never once did he blink to break eye contact and Ryan couldn’t help the mix between a groan and moan that rumbled from his chest. Nor did he really care to. 

“Come here,” he growled, pulling the gun away. Thin trails of spit hung between the metal and Jeremy’s grinning lips before Ryan tossed it away. With both his hands now free, he grabbed the front of Jeremy’s shirt and lifted him up, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He was desperate for the metal and gunpowder that overpowered the taste on Jeremy’s tongue that he was familiar with.

Jeremy climbed up on to the bed, straddling Ryan and grinding down on him in the process. He broke away to growl before leaning forward to bring their lips together once again. Instead, he found air where Jeremy’s lips had been seconds before. 

A breathy giggle gave Jeremy away, leaning only a couple inches back and looking far too pleased with himself, the damn tease. “It was a good idea, wasn’t it?” Jeremy prompted, swaying just out of reach every time Ryan leaned forward. 

When it became clear that he wouldn’t get his way until he answered the question, he gave up and leaned back. “Yeah, it was a great idea. Very sexy. Now will you come here so I can put that pretty mouth to a better use?” He tried so hard to keep his voice deadpan and emotionless but that desperation that Jeremy was so attuned to slipped in anyways. No way in hell he was letting that go unacknowledged. 

“Man, looks like we discovered a new kink for you, huh? Really got you going. I can’t wait to show you all the other terrible things we could do with that pistol,” he said, starting at a normal volume and slowly getting quieter as he leaned in closer to Ryan’s right ear. 

The momentary lapse in attention gave Ryan all the chance he needed to turn and catch Jeremy’s lower lip in his teeth. He bit down hard enough for it to bleed before releasing it with a grin. Blood and grey paint marred both their lips now and for a brief moment Jeremy looked downright offended. “Hey, that hurt,” he whined with a pout, finger brushing against the torn skin briefly before he pulled it away to examine the scarlet blood. “Now I’m gonna have to find some way to get my revenge,” he promised with a lighthearted smile. 

Ryan purred out his laughter, adding a, “Good,” before catching Jeremy’s lips with his own again. His tongue darted out to lap at the blood before pushing further in. It was more tender this time, slower and more obviously flavored with the intoxicating taste of copper. One arm kept Ryan balanced on the bed while the other slid up Jeremy’s back, pushing the shirt up with it. For a moment, he was just able to enjoy the overwhelming closeness and warmth. But then Jeremy just had to wiggle and Ryan was reminded that there were more pressing issues.

The kiss broke off as Ryan gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a moan. Determined not to let him, Jeremy pressed kisses and gentle bites along his jaw then down his neck. “I think red’s your color,” he commented, punctuating the sentence by sucking a hickey onto his collar bone. 

Ryan couldn’t find it in him to respond so the room fell relatively silent, filled only with the white noise of the tv, his own shallow breaths, and Jeremy’s attentions. Not particularly wanting him to see the blush creeping into his cheeks, Ryan tipped his head back. Sure, the makeup would help hide it but if Jeremy saw he’d never hear the end of it and he didn’t much want to take that chance. 

“I want to hear you,” Jeremy ordered as he ground down against Ryan once again. A barely there hitch in his breath was the only sign he wasn’t entirely as put together as he seemed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ryan wondered when exactly the roles here had been reversed. Not that he minded. 

When one of Jeremy’s hands slid between them, heel digging insistently against his crotch, Ryan whimpered. Full on. He hadn’t meant to, really; had meant to be defiant and make Jeremy ask again but at the same time he was desperate and knew that following directions would get him what he wanted. So what was the harm, really?

And it had the added bonus of making Jeremy smile ear to ear. “That’s what I like to hear,” he commented, rewarding him with a tender kiss to his neck. “Do you want more?” Instantly, Ryan was nodding his agreement, nearly bringing his chin down to collide with Jeremy’s head. “Easy there,” he joked, ducking out of the way. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Ryan nodded, adding a quiet “alright,” before letting Jeremy push him back to the bed, springs screeching in protest. A moment later, they squealed again as Jeremy slid from the mattress and back to the floor.

If he had more patience, perhaps he could’ve drawn this out for hours. Tease him for much longer before actually touching him. But Jeremy felt his mouth watering, eyes fixed on the bulge in Ryan’s pants mere inches from his face. There was no way he’d be able to wait. 

He surged forward, both hands planted firmly on the bed to keep him balanced. Ryan propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see Jeremy’s lips collide with the denim just over his dick. The sight alone was probably enough to make him squirm but then Jeremy had to go and lick him through the jeans. As soon as Ryan moaned, so too did Jeremy, driven on by the encouragement. The vibrations sent thrills up Ryan’s spine and for just a moment he let his eyes slide closed.

When they opened again, he found Jeremy’s lips at the exposed skin just above the waistband of his jeans. “What are you-?” he began to ask until Jeremy pulled the button on his pants loose using only his teeth. “Oh god, nevermind,” he finished, caught between wanting to throw his head back and being completely incapable of looking away. There was no way in hell he was missing a second of this. 

After the button, it was easy to make quick work of the zipper and pull back his boxer. In what seemed like no time at all, Ryan’s dick was laying on his stomach, Jeremy’s warm breath teasing him from less than an inch away. “Ya know, I’m not sure this’ll be quite as good at that pistol for me. I mean, after that I’ll never be able to suck a dick again. Just won’t be as good,” Jeremy joked, remaining his impossibly close but way too far away position. Even when he wasn’t being a tease he was such a goddamn tease.

“Jeremy…” Ryan warned, drawing out the word and trying his best to sound stern. The shaky breaths leading up to and following his name did little to help his case, though. “Please just get on with it…”

Too bad Jeremy’s favorite way to tease was to act like he had no idea what was going on. “Get on with what?” he asked innocently, fingertips just barely touching him as they danced over the length of his dick. 

Determined not to play this game much longer, Ryan’s hand bumbled around for a moment before clutching around metal. Carefully shifting his weight to his left side, Ryan help up the gun he’d tossed away earlier and pointed it at Jeremy. “Just suck my cock already,” he ordered, no longer bothering to hide the desperation in his voice and face.

Despite knowing full well that the gun was safe and unloaded, fear coursed through Jeremy for a split second. As soon as it came, it morphed into an altogether more exciting energy. The best part was that he hadn’t seen it coming. Ryan had done it all on his own and if that wasn’t the sexiest thing…

Now properly motivated, Jeremy closed the distance, starting with a long, slow lick from the base of Ryan’s dick all the way to the top where he pulled away with a flick of the tongue. Instantly his mouth was back, this time taking the head into his mouth, tongue circling around the sensitive skin. His hands shifted from the edge of the bed now, one firmly grabbing Ryan’s thigh while the other wrapped around his hipbone. 

Ryan kept the gun trained on Jeremy’s head but his grip on it loosened. He was far too focused on watching the way his head was bobbing up and down on his cock, taking more in each time. Focused on how hot and wet and tight and fucking amazing it was. 

They weren’t in any real rush so Jeremy took his time, drew out every gasp and moan slowly and tenderly. At some point, the gun fell to the mattress and Ryan’s fingers wove into his colored hair. They didn’t pull or push him but seemed to act more as an anchor for Ryan than anything else. Jeremy practically purred and paused to rub his cheek against thigh for a moment before returning to his work with a passion. 

He made each flick of his tongue strategic now and sunk as far onto Ryan’s dick as he could each time. “Fuck, Jeremy,” Ryan moaned out as his hips bucked up. He was rocketing towards the edge now, not that he had far to go in the first place. 

And suddenly Jeremy backed off, sitting back on his heels. The back of his hand wiped spit from his chin and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He looked entirely too proud of himself for leaving Ryan there, hands obviously quivering. “You look so damn beautiful,” Jeremy whispered, voice hoarse.

“And I’m sure I’ll look even more beautiful when I cum so please,” Ryan whined, hips thrusting up into thin air again as he saw the way Jeremy watched his suffering with hungry eyes. He was rather proud of how coherently the sentence had come out, really. Stumbling over words was common place for him even when he wasn’t this turned on. 

“That’s why I want to see it up close and personal,” Jeremy responded, climbing up on top of the bed and straddling Ryan’s waist. “I won’t leave you hanging, don’t worry.” After taking a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart, Ryan nodded. Jeremy’s leaned down and kissed him, one hand to the right of Ryan’s head for support and the other slipping between them to wrap around his dick. 

Still teetering on the edge and far too sensitive, each little movement in Jeremy’s hand had Ryan gasping. Jeremy didn’t seem to mind, kissing at the corner of his mouth or down to his jaw before returning to his lips only a few moments later. 

It was slow and sensual and sweet and seemed to go on forever and for no time at all. “Well don’t keep me waiting,” Jeremy whispered into his ear. “I wanted to see you cum, remember?” Ryan couldn’t reply, managing only a long whine as he pushed up into Jeremy’s hand erratically, clutching at his shoulders. “You look so hot, Ryan. I want you to feel good,” he added hoping to coax the orgasm out of him as he ducked his head down to murmur more praise against his neck.

Shaking almost uncontrollably now, Ryan bucked up a couple more times before finally stumbling over that edge. His vision went practically white as he came and it was a good damn thing he was already laying down because there was no way he would have had the ability to stay standing through that. 

The first thing he could make out as his vision cleared and his body stilled was Jeremy saying, “You were right. That was gorgeous.” He was licking off the cum cum coating his fingers with that signature shit eating grin of his.

Ryan wanted to say something snarky in response but nothing came to mind. “So are you,” he hummed. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by a ringing. The ringing of his cellphone as it turned out. His lips closed again and pulled into a frown. Who the hell? After a bit of wiggling to maneuver closer to the phone he say who. Geoff.

“Don’t answer it,” Jeremy warned, refusing to move from his seat on Ryan’s lap. “I haven’t gotten my turn yet,” he added with a huff. 

He ignored his advice. “Hello?” he answered, ignoring Jeremy’s groan and trying to keep his voice as even as possible. Even then, though, the signal out here wasn’t that great. He could probably explain away whatever Geoff picked up using that. 

“Cops are headed your way to do random sweeps! Need you and Jeremy to get back to the penthouse now. Far as we can tell-” there was a momentary pause while something was being said in the background of the other line. “Fine, far as Gavin can tell, they don’t know exactly where you are so it’s safe to come back.”

Ryan caught Jeremy’s puppy dog eyes before answering and rolled his own. “We’ll get headed your way in about 30 minutes.” That seemed like enough time, anyways. Jeremy wasn’t so sure. 

“Now, Ryan!” Geoff yelled, voice cracking either because of the speaker or because when didn’t it with Geoff honestly. 

Rubbing a hand on his brow and doing nothing to disguise his deep sigh, Ryan nodded. “Fine. On our way.” 

The moment the call ended, Ryan wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s back to keep him close and sat up. “I promise I will absolutely destroy you later tonight,” the promised in a voice that sounded far too sweet for what was being said. 

Now, Jeremy didn’t look happy about it but what the boss said goes. “You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, first time writing gunplay whaddup! If you enjoyed considering leaving a comment, kudos, checking out my tumblr (achievements-huntress) or all of the above. That kinda stuff keeps this little heart of mine pumping <3


End file.
